Regina
Infection Z Day 1 Regina is in a factory with Derek, Marks, Nico, DJ and Morgan when zombies start to approach. Regina in her cute high heels runs out of the factory alone and sees a path to a city and decides to take it. Regina arrives at the city and sees a lonely boy by himself, it's DJ. They decided to work together, they hear screams of torture but Regina didn't care if they died, so DJ and Regina ignored them and kept on walking. A person smashes out of a window with a zombie on top of them, DJ and Regina start to run away but then they see a key in the dead body's hand. Regina stops DJ. Regina insists that they get it. Regina hands DJ her burn book and DJ pegs it at the zombies head. Regina runs as fast as she can to get the key, because she wanted it and didn't want anyone else to have it. She picked up the key and put it in her pocket. The zombie lunged at DJ, and Regina hit the zombie over the head with her burn book, it didn't work so she picked up a brick and smashed it over the zombie's head and it died, blood sprayed over DJ and Regina. Regina handed the brick to DJ and kept the key, burn book and pen to herself. It is getting dark in the city and DJ and Regina are walking down the streets when they see a dog. They can't make anything out about the dog. Regina is terrified and screams to DJ "Smash the dog's head in!" then suddenly the dog runs up to Regina and starts licking her face. Regina punches the dog and says to it "Don't you ever lick my face again, cunt!". DJ offers that if we brought the dog with us, he would keep a close watch on it. Regina let the dog go with them. Regina writes the dogs name in the burn book. Regina, DJ and the dog walk past an alley, they could sleep their for the night but don't want to risk it, so they decide to move on. Regina writes the alley's name in the burn book. Regina and DJ try to inspect the dog but it's still too dark to see anything, they continue walking down the streets. They see a swerving car ahead, they don't want to risk getting hit so they hide and scream and the dog stays on the street and barks. The car does not notice them and crashes into a wall, the dog starts barking and walks up to the car. DJ decides to name the dog Luna and the dog responds to it. Regina calls Luna back to them. The car alarm goes off and DJ, Regina and Luna run as fast as they can away from the alarm. Luna starts barking and Regina kicks Luna. Luna stumbles, then Regina says "Shut the fuck up, piece of shit." Luna growls at Regina, Regina gets worried and takes a step back. Luna tackles Regina and is biting her arm, Regina is screaming as loud as she can. DJ gets his brick and smashes it across Luna's head. Luna stumps over with a giant fracture to it's skull, it stops moving and is dead. Regina gets up and thanks DJ. They both know they need to get somewhere safe for the night because Regina's arm is bleeding heavily. Regina picks up Luna and decides to bring her with them, just for bait or protection in case a zombie tries to attack them. DJ and Regina both now decide they will call Luna "Dead Luna". They walk down a street and see a store with an opening through a window, Regina and DJ both approach the store. Regina throws Dead Luna through the window and nothing happens, so Regina decides it is safe to go in. Regina climbs through the window and DJ follows her through. DJ and Regina realize this used to be an old clothing store. Regina jumps in excitement because she can't wait to go shopping in the morning. Regina walks over to the jackets and rips the sleeve off one and wraps it around her arm to stop the bleeding. Regina, DJ and Dead Luna fall asleep in the store for the night and Regina uses her burn book as a pillow.